The Voxviem Emirates
The Voxviem Emirates are a large group, comprising of several different provinces (i.e. emirates) bound to a single government. Each emirate has an independent government, but is connected constitutionally to the central power, the Emir, or the central government. The Voxviem Emirates consist mainly of one founding species - the Leiknir. Generally, they'd refer to themselves as 'Voxviem,' which is a name originating from the society's founding in the Triangulum Galaxy in around the year 1855. At that point, they were practically a small collection of stars, barely breaking the reaches of FTL travel. At the present moment, the Emirates is a shattered group of surrendering colonies. There is no longer a defined central government. Unconditional surrender by all Emirates colonies and jurisdictions is expected by 2455. Appearance Most Emirates buildings are sleek and painted deep-blue. Extraterrestrial tunnels are often created between buildings in the event of hostile exterior conditions or dangerous incursions. In metro areas, the city is more similar to Fomalhaut's sprawing metropoles, with large advertisement holograms attached to large skyscrapers. There will occasionally be airborne cities, held up by a passive warp system or through other means that are completely mobile. History The Voxviem Emirates were founded in the Triangulum Galaxy in the year 1455, nearly 1,000 years ago in the present game-time. They originated from a group of warring Leiknir who decided it would be great to be nice to people for a change. In 2305, they built a series of large accelerators made to transfer citizens and craft between galaxies, pointed at the Andromeda Galaxy and the Milky Way. They were less successful with their colonization efforts in Andromeda, but still maintain several strongholds there. In 2399, they launched a full-scale invasion of the Fomalhaut system, overtaking the rings and using it as a base of operations within the Milky Way. The Alirion Collective, in the process, was dissolved and now lives less than passively within former metropoles. Species 'Leiknir '(Mammalian fox/dragon-like) The Leiknir/Voxviem are bipedal, terrestrial mammals. They have a similar height to humans, averaging 6'2" for males and 5"11' for females. Originating from a galaxy far, far away, they have a much different organ composure from typical humanoids, thus making certain traditional battle methods obsolete against Leiknir, as several generalized toxins may have little to no effect on them. They have copper-based blood, which, while normally less efficient, is evolved to be just as efficient as standard iron-based blood. They have long, sensitive ears, which act in hot climates as efficient radiator systems, and in cold climates, as extra fluff to keep warm. Their eyesight is less than perfect, but they have very sensitive and accurate auditory and physical ability. They have bioluminescent fur, acting somewhat like fiber-optics, on their ears, back, and hips, which can change color depending on mood. They also have long tails, which allows for much longer heat retainability. Their fur is often many shades of gray, getting darker with age, however, it is often dyed as individuality is a revered factor within Leiknir culture. The males, which rarely enlist in the military, have superior bone density to the females, which allows for more durability when put in the way of fists or bullets. All Leiknir organs are durable and have superb recovery abilities, at the cost of food. Unlike most races, there are several physical and mental differences between males and females. Along with the typical reproductive-system differences, the females have much finer motor control, dexterity, and agility, to males, but have much less brute strength and (more often then not) cognitive ability. The front-line military units mostly consist of females. Males often work outside of the line of fire on construction and development. There is also a statistical displacement of males/females, ranging at about 1/11 at the current moment. Government The Emirates' government functions somewhat like a confederacy, while reminiscent of the United States of America, dissolved in 1871 due to political reasons. The Emirates are a group of 'states,' or emirates, that each have an independent government, politically tied to the central power, the Emir. Historically, the Emir was an emperor-like figure, but is now a fancy term for the central legislature branch, comparable to a parliament only in function. The law-making process is similar to a federal republic, in which the emirates' governments can submit laws, as can any politician within the Emir. They are then voted on by the entirety of the Emir, and if the vote passes, the central figure can make the descision to go through with or veto the law. In case of corruption, any figure in the Emir can be dismissed from their position by popular vote of the Emirates or anyone within the Emir itself. All Emir and Emirates representatives are voted on by the people in their respective emirate. However, in times of difficult economic times, the Emir can choose to change the economic system to a near-communist stance, allowing for much more careful monitoring and descision-making. Culture Aside from the predominant religion being The Valtheim Continuation, there is no particular cultural system within the Emirates due to its sheer size. However, several recent trends do include Category:Factions Category:South-Galactic Lore